A tale of broken hearts
by Albedo66
Summary: When Rapunzel and Anna's worlds are torn asunder they will have to rely on one another. However, with news of Gothel's return in the wind will these two have their happily ever after? This tale is a yuri based one centered on Rapunzel and Anna's feelings and how they are there for each other. A slightly 'what if' turn on things.
1. Chapter 1 Broken

A tale of broken hearts

A Frozen Tangled Fan fic

**Authors note: **Alrighty, so right off the bat I will throw you into some serious hurt, a little sadness and all from the first paragraph. First chapter will focus on Rapunzel, second chapter will focus on Anna. I am no stranger to crossover, to those who have seen my work of jake and sofia. Anyway this is just a story I had in my head. I noticed there aren't a lot of these two together as a pairing so if this isn't your cup of tea feel free to read other stories, at your choosing, cause I'm not exactly going to say stop reading period. If you ask in your reviews why I'm doing what I'm doing, well, my answer now is to get from point a to point b you need to throw a story curveball. This chapter takes place after that one scene, so in a sense it is a 'what if' for those who have seen the movie you know how it turns out. Second chapter will take place after Frozen. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Oh and an original song by me, again those who have read the jake and sofia stories or even my frozen tales know a song will pop up when the mood fits.

CH.1: Broken

"Don't die! Please don't leave me!" Even after the last heartbeat and the stillness of his breath Rapunzel refused to let him go. Flynn Rider, Eugene Fitzpatrick, the love of her life was dead. Mother Gothel had taken the only man who ever meant anything to her…and she longed to hate her and yell at her. The only thing was she was gone as well…which left her alone with her grief and broken heart. His face was pale, losing the color of his humor and wit; all that he was, all that lay ahead of him in the future, was nothing more then a blank canvas.

Resting her head on his chest she wept for what seemed forever. Sunlight was fading outside and the tower began to darken. She simply refused to leave his side, where else did she have to go? He was her one and only, now lying without so much as a breath she let out a howl of pent up rage.

"It wasn't his time! I wanted him to meet my parents; we were supposed to live happily ever after!"

Pascal, her Chameleon friend crept forward and hugged her dress. He was concerned for his friend and seeing her in such pain really hurt for him to see.

"Your right Pascal…there will be plenty of time to mourn Eugene later. It is only fitting his final resting place be in the Kingdom that would've been his home." Rapunzel bent down and threw his arms over her shoulder. She was quite strong for her age and hauling him off she made her way outside.

Maximus was chewing on some berries when he saw the hidden entrance pushed open. He expected to see Flynn and Rapunzel together, happily and much in love. However this is not was not what he expected. He dropped the berries he held and rushed over, concern for his friend shining in his big eyes.

"He's dead Maximus…can you help me?" Rapunzel could barely keep it together as she felt her knees shake. His death was still fresh to her and she just wanted this all to be a bad dream.

Maximus nodded his head as he bent down and accepted his weight once more. If a horse could cry it would look something like he was doing. His head was bowed and his lids were shut tight as his lower lip trembled. Nothing could beat his sense of smell and knowing the path to the castle like his back hoof he preceded at a slow trot.

Rapunzel held onto him as they headed off. No one said a word, nor a neigh, or even what Pascal did. It was getting darker so they set up camp. Rapunzel could be heard singing by the camp fire, her green eyes sprinkled in sadness.

It was my birthday when we met

You were charming, I admit

Still I trusted you all the same

To this day I never will forget

The way you smiled…how it touched me inside

My tongue was tied, my hair was tangled

I must've stumbled like a school girl

Still to this day, oh, still to this day…

*You will be a part of me

I will never let you go

For long as you still exist

We will be together

This I promise you

Till the day we part ways

How I will hate when that comes

It will be the saddest day of my life

So wear your smolder…chin up

You will always be the love of my life*

The weather is getting cool

The leaves are blowing in the wind

I can still feel your breath on my neck

And I don't want it to end

We are happy, we are content

And till the day the world ends

Nothing will stand in our way

You can bet on it

So please don't cry

My darling Eugene

We will see the lights

I guarantee…

Crying into her arms she didn't move the rest of the night. Her slumber was only stirred as Pascal nuzzled her face. Rubbing at her eyes she saw Eugene still lying on Maximu's back. "Maximus…you could've set him down…"

Maximus shook his head adamantly and seemed determined to carry his weight. Standing up he knew they were practically there, the Kingdom of Corona, he never thought he'd see it again since helping Flynn escape.

Rapunzel brushed her purple dress and as she reached up she remembered Eugene had cut her hair with the blade. It was a short brunette style cut now, nothing like her 70ft long blond hair from before. Taking a breath she looked from Pascal to Maximus and then made up her mind. "Let us head out…no time like the present right?"

The trio set out, Pascal on her shoulder, Maximus to her right as they took the bridge. Corona fast approached and it all seemed to blur together.

* * *

Thunder rumbled ahead as Rapunzel stood at the grave of Flynn Rider. She felt like Eugene belonged to her, Flynn just seemed the right name for him to go out on. It was a small gathering really, which is how she preferred it for too many people would complicate things. The Princess of Corona was back where she belonged…but really…was it her final destination? Yes she had found her way back to the lights and reunited with her parents, whom she loved dearly, but her heart seemed half into it.

"We'll be at the carriage when you are ready," her mother said as she moved off to join her father under the umbrella.

"Thank you mom," it sounded right this time, instead of when it was with Gothel. The rain would not relent and in the distance she spotted Maximus and Pascal, both of whom respected her and gave her this time alone with him.

Holding her heart she sought the words needed, the ones she had practiced for so long for the past several months. It was hard letting go…much harder to keep him close to her. He was always warmth on her rainy day, always a source of laughter when the mood needed lightening. Now that his journey was over, having seen her safe and alive, had he moved on?

"Hi Eugene, sorry I couldn't come here sooner but I've had a lot of catching up to do. You know the tower Gothel kept me in? I'm turning it into a art museum, you know so people can showcase their wonderful talent like I did all those years. I'm not saying my stuff was perfect, but, then again who has 18 years to spend on painting the walls, and ceiling, well mostly all my room. Anyway that is beside the point; I'm dedicating it to you. You opened my eyes to things I never dreamed possible…without you I would never see the lights in the sky.

"I don't want to let you go…and yet it seems you've already left. I know you had your reasons, giving me a chance to live without others, like Gothel who would come and abuse the power of my hair; still…I feel empty. Moving on, kinda scary, what is scarier is knowing I might fall in love again…and I don't want to, not if it means losing what part of you I still hold close to me. I need your guidance Eugene, what should I do?"

Rapunzel stood there for a good five minutes. No wind came her way, not even a rumble from above to signify the apparent answer. She was indeed by herself and if that was any indicator of her frightful situation, she needed no more reminding. Her mother had told her that Flynn would want her to move on because it was not healthy staying in the past. Moving forward then she had made her decision.

"Alright, I've made my decision. I will let someone else in, who, not sure really, but rest assured you will always share a spot in my heart, of or greater length to this person. Goodbye Eugene." Rapunzel turned around and left behind her true love. Who said one was only granted one true love in life? For now she would settle into the normal humdrum life of Princess duties, then maybe head out and do some exploring. The rain was letting up and the sun was shining through. Wearing a smile in what seemed months she knew Eugene was smiling above.


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayal

CH.2: Betrayal

Anna was swept up into love, so much love she didn't know what to do with it. For the first time, in a long time she found herself happy. Arendelle had a new Queen residing over the Kingdom…and it was her sister. They were in love, in a sisterly way; and to think things were so frozen between the two of them over the course of the events that played out. She was finding herself humming a happy tune as she skipped in her step, her arms swinging at her side. Arendelle was thriving with friendliness and openness, if one simply came out of the closet they wouldn't think too much on it.

Kristoff said he had a meeting to attend to regarding his job so she let him do that while she had went to the market. Normally the guy went and bought flowers, as was customary, however today she thought she would do things out of order and buy him some. Kristoff was the perfect man for her, he complimented her in so many way…it almost made her head swim in giddiness.

"Kristoff and I were meant for each other…much more then Hans." She shivered at the thought of him, the handsome Prince who had her so swept off her feet she immediately sought marriage of all things. She was far too young for marriage…now that she had a better handle of her life.

It was quite cold in Arendelle so she luckily wore her medium length blue skirt under a light blue blouse and black bodice. Her boots were black and covered in snow, ok so she took some time out of buying flowers to play in the snow, it was perfectly alright. Keeping her hair down was her magenta cap and swaying behind her was her cape. In Arendelle it was quite cold a lot, thankfully she had plenty to always keep her entertained.

The flowers she bought were roses, seeing how nothing struck her more as romantic then these red tipped beauties of love. Her heart was swelling with her love for Kristoff and she nearly squealed thinking of the future lined out for them. Now when it came to marriage she knew her sister would not deny her this, seeing how she had taken to Kristoff to.

"I can't wait till Elsa finds a man of her own. She works so hard…it was time she found some fun in a strong muscular man, like Kristoff, I mean…like a guy like Kristoff." She laughed at her foolish mistake, thinking that Elsa would be with a guy like Kristoff. She knew her sister and she wanted some intelligent and can hold their own in a conversation, or match her wit for wit.

"Good morning Princess," a fruit vendor greeted her, his tall form towering over her.

"Hello good sir, my isn't it a wonderful morning?" Anna held herself thinking of how the chills she felt before disappeared.

"You are in good spirit…are those for Kristoff?" The man asked as he walked from behind his apples to look at the flowers.

"Yes…and all in the mission of love. Have you ever felt this feeling? I swear I'm about to faint for all the blood is rushing to my head." She laughed.

"Ah, young love, I too once felt that. My wife and I have been together for 20 years, we just recently celebrated our anniversary as a matter of fact. True love, it is a wonderful gift from above that settles in and captures our still beating hearts…giving it life, nourishing it and providing us with a home that will never reject us…even when we act like fools."

"I want to feel that with Kristoff. I want to give him everything…including myself…when the time is right that is." Anna blushed feeling foolish admitting something aloud of this nature.

The man held his stomach and laughed a bit. "It is quite alright to feel embarrassed; my wife is quite like you in that sense. I wonder though, are you ready for all that entails love? The commitment of love, the sacred duty of-."

"I don't mean to be rude…but I should really go," Anna bowed, "I did enjoy listening to you though, perhaps I will come by here with Kristoff sometime."

"Of course, you need not apologize, I recognize the desperate need to be with your partner. And you are more then welcome here, even if it is not with this Kristoff."

Anna became rather suspicious of this man and it clearly showed on her face for the man looked away awkwardly. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"What…what makes you think that?" He tugged at his collar feeling the heat rise to his face. His wife told him he was a bad liar, perhaps she should've done this shift instead of him.

"Ok spill it…what do you know? Why do you speak as if Kristoff will hurt me or something worse?" Anna's hand trembled and she shook the roses about in her fluster.

"Calm down…perhaps we should take this inside." He gestured for her to follow and went to a nearby house. Opening the door for her he felt her push him to the side and grunted. "Youth and their impetuousness." He noted.

Anna found a woman setting up a table inside, she looked rather startled but her smile soon replaced that with understanding. "Are you a guest of my husband?"

"A guest?" Turning around she saw the man close the door behind him and he nearly took up most of the doorframe.

"Really Edna, is that any way to address the Princess? She is no guest, she is practically family." He wore a wide grin as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry; my husband is like this with all people he talks to. My name is Edna and I believe you've already met my husband Jason. Please have a seat…I was just about to serve us some tea." She was a small woman with short red hair and vibrant blue eyes. Her skirt was long and trailed to her ankles while her blouse hugged her chest.

"Ok, can we get back to Kristoff here?" Anna was grateful for the tea, and she didn't mean to sound impulsive, but she was getting a little nervous.

Jason stroked the hair on his chin as he took a seat at the table. With his tea set before him Jason took a testing sip, finding it too hot he set it down and let out a breath. "I have seen him buying flowers here-."

"Oh, that is so sweet, was it today?" Anna was excited to get some flowers from her boyfriend. It was a good sign when flowers were bought for a girl.

Jason exchanged looks with his wife who was set on pouring all the tea. Resting his arms on his barrel like chest he looked at the ceiling. "He has been buying them for the last week."

"Well that is impossible…I haven't received any flowers…" Anna trailed off and as she picked up her tea she stared into it. "Mr. are you implying-?"

"In your shoes…I would most likely, however I am not so it is mere speculation and years of watching on my end. I am no stranger to the ways in and out of love, for years I have seen people buy flowers, an apple here and there,, and normally it ends elsewhere and not where it should. I did not wish to say anything, I am a stikler for young love and all-."

"Kristoff would never do something like that!" Anna stood up and then felt Edna's gentle hand ease her back into her seat.

"Princess…my husband, he is no liar, he has a gift passed on to him from his family. An intuitive insight that many, not even in their wise years can achieve. While it is up to you to find the truth, bear in mind what he says. You have placed your heart into this…have you not?"

Anna took her time answering, finding her tea growing cold by the second. Inside she was ready to curl up and cry, but among strangers it was easy to ward off. Seeing the understanding in her eyes she wanted to hold onto her and cry out her concerns. Kristoff was a gentle man, a kind and decent man at that who would never consider cheating…even if it meant saving her life.

"Keep care of that heart of yours…if it should shatter…the pieces won't be easy to pick up. Have a sip of the tea, you will feel better." Edna walked off then, her flowing skirt disappearing with her around the bend in the hallway.

Anna gave the tea a try and found it quite refreshing. Her spirit was picked up and as she stood up she smiled softly. "Thank you for the tea Mr. Jason, I will take my leave now."

"Please, we are family, it is Jason. I hope to see you again with your special someone." He stood up and walked her out.

"I should be going…Kristoff will probably be wondering where I am." Anna smiled politely at Jason before heading off. At first it was a casual walk, no hurry, then it became an anxious speed walk. "Kristoff would never cheat…that man doesn't even know what he is talking about."

Huffing it up the street her magenta cap flew off and she didn't even bother turning around to pick it up. Her strawberry blond hair was tossed about and her cape flew back. Finding herself at the castle she didn't bother saying hi to the guard, lest she stop for a breath in which case her mission had no value.

Storming up the stairs she heard grunting and moaning. The odd thing was it was coming from Elsa's room. This made no sense and she would've waved it off…had it not been for Jason's words. Creeping along she pressed her ear to the door and heard the sounds much clearer, a visualization popping into her head she wished would disappear. Placing two clammy hands on the door she eased it open and what she saw horrified her.

"Kristoff?" Her voice was soft, almost like a child getting her parents attention. The sounds ceased and Kristoff turned to his name, their eyes met and Anna placed her hand before her mouth.

"Anna…I can explain…" Kristoff stood up and then realized his position and sat back down placing a pillow over him.

"No need to bother…I got a rather horrible image in my head. And Elsa…how could you?" Anna let her hand drop to her chest, for it seemed to refuse to settle.

"Anna…I never meant to hurt you. It was just innocent fun…I was going to call it all off-."

"Elsa…this has been going on for a week, tell me exactly how does calling it off now mean anything? I thought we were a team…I thought we were sisters." Anna had to leave…staying here would only remind her of this pain, this emptiness threatening to tear her heart apart, this betrayal sank so low it felt like she was frozen all over again.

"Anna, I am your sister, please don't do anything rash-." Elsa reached out but found Anna already racing off. Looking at Kristoff Elsa pushed at him to get out of her bed. "We're done here."

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Kristoff gathered his scattered clothes and threw on his shirt.

"Chasing her won't solve anything…besides…even sisters need space." Elsa clung onto the sheets and bowed her head. The damage had been done, now the only question remained was…where to go from there.


	3. Chapter 3 Fate

CH.3: Fate

Rapunzel had busied herself to the best of her ability, but this was unlike her time in the tower. She was constantly surrounded by little girls wanting to be like her and boys who wanted to marry her. Eugene's death had been a while ago and each boy she met told her how they would win her hand, she found it quite sweet…that was it. Honestly she could see no boy or man ever replacing him, he was too deep in her heart to just toss aside for the next handsome man to waltz into her life.

"I'm most flattered, really I am, just eat your vegetables and we shall see." Rapunzel said to one boy who was quite persistent. Watching him skip off with a smile she held her heart and looked at Pascal. "Does this get any easier?"

Pascal nodded his head and matched her lavender dress as they continued through the town. He was saddened too by the loss of Eugene but he believed every new day held a new possibility, he was that smart.

Rapunzel tried to remain positive as she neared the end of the square. Looking down the road leading out of town a mischievous smile graced her freckled face. Pascal caught it and said something in his language. "What…who said a Princess has to do her duty 24/7?"

Pascal tugged her head and pointed it towards the castle. He knew it was great to be out and about instead of closed off in a room or tower…still this was reckless.

"Pascal…I promise I will be back before they send out the guards. C'mon…where is your sense of adventure?" Backing away she slipped out past the guard at the gate and across the bridge. Dancing about the cobblestone she breathed in the fresh air and let out a reliving breath.

Pascal heaved a sigh but had to admit this did feel nice. Corona was filled with people and he found himself constantly blending into objects or clothing. Out here there was green fields so he didn't need to exhaust himself. Looking at the smile on Rapunzel's face he felt his own smile even against his reservations.

"It feels good to smile again…doesn't it Pascal? Eugene has moved on…time I do as well. I want to go some place…different, somewhere that quell my longing so I need not do this for a while." Kicking at the grass she spun around feeling her skirt flow about her.

There was this path that led off into the woods, looked awfully spooky but ever the adventurer she opted to choose that path. Hitching a breath she found the soft grass replaced by thorny gnarly branches that snaked out from the trees and branches that had fallen off only to snap at a mere touch. The howl of some creature caused her green eyes to widen in fright and once she even thought she saw Mother Gothel, but it was just a scarecrow.

"This is fun…right? I mean woods…who doesn't love them? Nice, creepy, scary, maybe this wasn't a good idea…" Rapunzel was about to turn around when she noticed the path had disappeared.

Pascal panicked and moved about her shoulder and as he went to hide in her hair he noticed it was short and turned its color.

"You miss it too huh? Eugene said he had a thing for brunettes, now it only serves as a reminder of him. Do you want to know a secret?" She held up a conspirator like hand and whispered into her friend's ear. "I would take it back, all 70 ft of it…just without the magic."

Pascal was relieved to hear there'd be no magic. He hated how Gothel used her to remain young. Recapturing ones youth through creams or working out was fine, but using magic just seemed like laziness.

The two continued on, the further they went the more darkness followed. Rapunzel held herself as goosebumps happened upon her arms like fleas on a dog. They were quite bothersome and her teeth chattered like no one's business. Once at the end of the road they walked she noticed it was beginning to get colder. Rubbing her arms for warmth she felt a wind rush past her pushing her skirt up. She blushed and pushed it down in a hurry.

"Pascal…we have to get out of this cold…fast." Rapunzel began to run, her hands held up to ward off the coming cold.

Pascal protested against the cold as he hopped off her head and held onto her neck. He hadn't known cold in his whole life…this was something he never wanted to experience.

"Hold on Pascal…I see something up ahead…" Rapunzel pushed forth in one final lunge and everywhere around her was pure white. The ground which she walked on became freezing and her outfit seemed inadequate to hold off the chills. "A-At l-least i-it stopped being c-creepy…"

Pascal agreed, though he longed for some warmth. He could not see anything for miles and as they continued on their way they saw no one or anything to greet them.

Rapunzel sank to her knees after walking for a bit, her nose begging to turn blue, her lips turning a similar color. "I'll be seeing you soon Eugene…wait for me…"

Pascal did not like this, this was not Rapunzel. He had to help her, but what could he do? If he so much as hopped into the snow, as he figured from her books, he would be swallowed whole. Seeing a figure in the distance he walked back and forth in panic. In last resort he did all he could…he bit her ear.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rapunzel let out a loud yell and picked Pascal off her shoulder. "Mind explaining yourself?" She stared hard at him.

"Hello…is anyone there?" A voice said in the distance drawing nearer to them.

"Over here…barely…" Rapunzel could barely see through her frost covered lids, though what she could ascertain was this person had a nice figure.

Coming to a stop before the girl was another girl around the same height and build. Her strawberry blond hair was tied into two pigtail braids, while some lay in bangs on the right side. Lending a hand down her sparkling blue eyes could be seen. "Are you alright?"

Rapunzel was drawn into the freckle faced girl's kindness and beauty that she had nothing to say. Normally she wasn't this tongue tied…but now…now was a whole different story. Reaching up she took hold of her hand and felt warmth overtake her body. Her cheeks were heating up and she looked away, embarrassed on her end.

"I'm Anna by the way…who are you?" She used all her strength to pull up the girl only to find them chest to chest as their eyes met. Anna felt herself freeze up and their noses touched like animals did.

"I'm, well, Rapunzel," she said doubtfully at first, her own mind failing her in the close proximity of the other girl. She was like no other girl she had seen before.

Anna giggled and slowly pulled back to ease the uncomfortableness. "Well Rapunzel…your quite a ways away from civilization, how about we take you somewhere warm? I know we just met and we're complete strangers…but I promise I don't bite."

Pascal eyed the stranger for a bit but seemed trusting of her. He was freezing all over and if he should fall into the snow…he might never be found due to the white.

"Where am I by the way?" Rapunzel asked following behind her. They had begun to move after standing there in awkward silence. Finding her eyes drifting downwards she let out a tiny squeak and looked at the cape on her back.

"Well…we'll soon be in Arendelle, my home. Don't be too surprised…but…I'm actually a Princess." Anna smiled behind her and saw the girl fixated on her cape.

"Oh, really, I'm a Princess too." Rapunzel brightened up and forgot all about the look she gave her. Hurrying up in step she was now walking beside her.

"You are…that is great…what castle?" Anna was excited to meet another princess. For a while it was just her and her sister, then she became Queen so she was sort of the last.

"I come from a Kingdom called Corona, I'm sure I can take you there…sometime…" She blushed realizing taking a girl home might seem…unexpected. Normally parents expected, oh no, was she thinking of her in that context?

"I would love to, anything really to get out of the castle. My sister, well, she kind of betrayed my trust…I shouldn't really get into it right now." Anna fell silent as she looked away.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Rapunzel hated to see someone down, perhaps that is how Pascal felt when she moped. Stopping her she pulled her into a hug and crushed her body to hers, but not in the suffocating sort of way.

"Your sweet…for a popsicle girl," Anna smiled warmly and hugged her back. The girl smelled like fresh bloomed flowers after a rainy day, a nice and pleasing scent if any. Closing her eyes she forgot all about Kristoff and her sister.

The two girls held the hug for a bit until they had to break it. Both appeared flustered and turned away at the same time, just to give the other time to adjust. Pascal noticed this and mused over it, not sure what to make of it…right now. Anna was sweet, kind, and a little hyper, something he was sure would bring Rapunzel back to her old self. As they continued walking though he noticed a strand of blond hair fall from Rapunzel's head; his jaw dropping at this sight. What did this mean?

"You're going to love it in Arendelle Princess Rapunzel…I'm sure you'll find many things in fact to love about it." Anna gestured up ahead as the Kingdom loomed before them.

"I'm sure I will," Rapunzel chanced a look again and felt all warm inside, in fact it was getting hard to cool off. Something told her this adventure was just getting hotter.

**Authors note: **Now that the two low points have past the fun shall begin. Looks like Rapunzel has met fate…in the shape of a female. Their journey together has just begun as they will enter Arendelle and Rapunzel's eyes will be opened to things she has never seen, felt, or been through before. Feel free to review, option is always available, I just figure I would leave it unspoken and the readers determine when to review is all. Pretty much how it is with all my stories. Anyway see you in chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4 Fluster and flirt

CH.4: Fluster and flirt

Anna walked into town with much commotion all around her. For a minute she thought of issuing an apology going out without telling anyone…but turns out they were more interested in who she brought back with her. She could not blame them…Rapunzel was quite a sight. Her clothing told of a different place and her smile was just cute. Flustered at the mere thought she hid behind a stand hoping to fight off the nervous panic she held. Could she possibly…no…and yet something about her drew these pinpoints of heat all over her body.

"I see you are back," Jason said as he observed her.

"Eep…how long have you been there?" Anna pulled at her hair and stood up nearly spilling the apples from their stand.

"Long enough to know you were hiding from someone…or perhaps a feeling?" Jason wore a smirk as he saw the girl flustered all over the face.

"How do you hide from a feeling? I was…well merely checking out your apples. I just want to repay your kindness from earlier." Anna looked over the apples and picked one up with an exceptional shine to it.

"She is quite a pretty one…would you not agree? I believe there is no other fetching sight like that in Arendelle, and to think all you needed was to get out and clear your head-."

"She is pretty…and I can't place this feeling she gives me…" Suddenly aware of what he was implying she held out her hands and shook her head. "No no no…I don't have feelings for her…we just met…and I don't think-."

"Relax…I was merely stating my opinion. If I were younger and not married…I would be sure to buy her flowers sometime. Speaking of that, I hate even asking, but-?"

Anna bowed her head and felt his hand on her shoulder. "Some part of me knew it…but I refused to give in, let my doubts ever show their ugly face. Once you start doubting your partner…the relationship becomes twisted and eventually leads to disaster."

"Love is not all sunshine and butterflies, rainbows and gumdrops, it is better you know this now when you are young then late in life. How about we invite your friend in for some tea?" He put his fingers to his lips even as he saw her adamant refusal.

Rapunzel was beginning to wonder where Anna had run off to when she heard a high pitch whistle. Spotting Anna next to a burly type of a man she set off with an apologetic look to her gathering crowd. "There you are Anna…I was beginning to wonder if you had ran off on me."

"I-I…this is my friend Jason, would you like to buy an apple?" Picking up an apple she shoved it at her and then a dirty thought came into her head. Is it possible she has…ugh…what am I doing? Snap out of it, you wouldn't even do this with your own sister.

"I was going into town to place an order for some more merchandise, my wife is visiting a friend, you are more than happy to clean up inside if you wish. Good day ladies." Jason offered both a smile and rushed off before Anna could protest further.

"Well…that was very pleasant of him to offer…wouldn't you agree?" Rapunzel smiled as she took Anna's hand and rushed them inside. Looking at the place it felt cozy, nothing like her tower or room in the Kingdom.

"Yes…this is only my second time but I thought the same thing upon first entering here." Anna blushed at their held hands and as they let go she looked away to hide her outlined freckles.

"I think I need a change of clothes…and a bath." Rapunzel felt grimy and her feet were quite dirty from walking all the way here barefooted.

"I will get you some clothes…" Anna walked a few steps before realizing clothes were already set out on the couch.

"Oh isn't this the cutest clothes you ever saw? A little revealing I admit…but I'm always up for an adventure. Could you help me out of my clothes? I promise I won't make it awkward or anything." Rapunzel blushed as she pushed her fingers together.

"Of course I will…I mean…yes I would love to." Anna walked over to her but found Rapunzel's steadfast hand holding her in place.

"Not here, I mean, what if someone walks in? Follow me." Rapunzel headed into an open room and as the door closed they were sent into complete darkness. "What a strange bathroom-."

"I don't think this is the bathroom…" Anna ventured a guess. Moving forward she reached up and felt something soft. "Why won't the doorknob turn?"

Rapunzel let out a gasp as she realized what was happening. Her face was contorted in pleasure and embarrassment as each turn of the hand caused her body to heat up like no one's business. "Oh the doorknobs are turning fine…just don't be surprised if they poke out…"

Anna raised a brow but as she felt a slight poke her realization hit her sending her back against the door. "Oh…I'm so sorry…I didn't know…"

"Well…I suppose…they did feel like a doorknob…" Rapunzel calmed her flustered breath as she was glad for the darkness. It was the first time she was felt up in the dark, and while she would've preferred Eugene to be doing it, she was fine with Anna being the one to do it.

Anna began to laugh and Rapunzel soon followed. It was the first time in a while that she was able to smile and just be a girl, no Princess title to worry about or the Kingdom concerned for her well-being. "We should get going then…the closet is no place for two Princesses."

Just as Anna reached for the actual doorknob she heard voices on the other side and backpedalled in a hurry. This was not good…she thought for certain Jason would be off buying things, now she heard his deep voice pushing through the wall like it was paper. Of course in her hurry to get away from the door she didn't realize how close the other girl was to her.

"Anna…what is the matter-?" Rapunzel had her hands down and as the other girl pushed into her she got a handful of her…behind and groped her making this their second awkward encounter.

"Ohhh…" Anna felt a guilty moan escape her lips and immediately placed a hand over her mouth as the sound from in the room drew closer.

"Now where is my jacket? I have a long ways to go…and not being without a jacket is just begging to freeze to death. Oh that is right…I left it in the closet." Jason moved to the door and slowly opened it up.

"Rapunzel…let go…" Anna whispered as she turned her head…only to find their faces inches apart. The girl's green eyes shined before her and those perfect lips seemed to be in a tremble, a pouty cute one.

"I'm sorry, really am, but your too close…can't move…" Rapunzel wanted to let go but their closeness prevented that. As light peered into the room she tried to sit down and her hands slid free of her behind, thankfully.

"Hmm…did I leave it in my room?" Jason left the door ajar leaving the two in a fit of labored breath.

"That was a little too close…" Rapunzel sat on the floor and wiped at her forehead. "How you holding up?"

"When I get my heart beating normally…I will let you know." Anna held her chest and then spotted Jason turning around.

"She must've placed it in the closet…I remember her doing so this morning." Going back to the closet he hummed a soft tune on his lips.

"Yikes!" Anna stumbled back and as she fell she knocked Rapunzel down on her back so she was on top of her. Clothes fell down on top of them and their chests smushed together from the impact.

"Aha…there it is." Jason picked it up and went on his way. He had much to accomplish before day's end, and this weather wasn't going to let up any.

Anna stared down into Rapunzel's eyes and they held that gaze for a good two minutes. Their bodies were close to similar and each breath they took drew them in deeper then before. Anna yearned to kiss the other Princess…but that is when the door opened once again and Edna's voice could be heard over the clamor of their beating hearts.

"Is anybody here?" Setting her jacket down she headed to the kitchen to fix herself some nice hot tea. Jason had told her to make three…just in case the girls were there.

"We should probably-."

"Yeah…I should let Edna know we're here anyway…" Anna backed off and watched as Rapunzel got to her feet sending the clothes off them. Both were flustered and neither could meet the other's eyes without blushing and their freckles standing out.

"Good idea…I will go take my bath now," Rapunzel opened the door and saw Edna standing there with a curious look.

"I thought I heard voices…what were you two doing in the closet?"

Rapunzel and Anna exchanged looks and together came up with the same answer. "The door was locked."

"Hmm…I should probably talk to Jason about that when he gets home. The bathroom is free if you wish to use it Rapunzel dear, Anna can you help me set up the table?"

Anna nodded her head, even though she had wanted to help Rapunzel out of her clothes and see more of the beauty. Watching her head off she saw a few blond strands of hair fall down her back. She thought she was seeing things but it must've been her imagination.

"Oh I almost forgot…I bumped into someone in the market on my way home, poor girl seemed lost and alone. I recognized her though instantly and invited her over for some tea. Could you set a fourth place mat dear?"

"Sure…who was this person?" Anna set the table and heard the water for the bath running. Shivers ran down her spine and the anxiousness to peek in drew unbearable.

A knock on the door was heard and Edna heard the whistle blow on the kettle. "Could you open that…it might be her."

Anna nodded her head and as she opened the door her heart nearly dropped out of her chest, if at all possible. No way…not her…not now…

"Hello Anna," Elsa said politely, "were you going to let me in?"

**Authors note: **Heavy flirting in this chapter and a little playfulness as well. However Elsa's appearance could complicate things as the two girls try to find their place with each other. Thanks to the reviewers and those interested in this story, and will see you in chapter five.


	5. Chapter 5 Sisterly intervention

CH.5: Sisterly intervention

"Elsa…what are you doing here?" Anna stood frozen to the doorstep, her mouth partly open as the shock still hadn't set in.

"I was invited…now if you don't mind I don't mean to let flies in on Edna's home." Elsa moved past her and went to give Edna a hug. "You have a wonderful home Edna."

"Thank you Elsa…I'm sorry…you know if the temperature is a tad chilly in here," Edna apologized to the Queen of Arendelle.

"It is fine, really, I just let it go and everything is alright. Anna…you know it is impolite to hold your jaw open like that." Elsa took a seat and heard the door close with a slam.

"What are you trying to pull here Elsa? You think you can just waltz back into my life by following me-."

"I had no intention of doing such a thing, my being here is pure coincidence is all. You have become quite ruder then I remember…perhaps it is the company you are in-."

"Aha…you were keeping tabs on me. How did you know the company I was in?" Anna held out a finger believing she had her sister finally.

"Anna, I don't believe this is the place to have this conversation, Edna could we use your outdoor patio for this conversation?" Elsa smoothed her dress and took a slight sip of her tea.

"Of course, if you need anything I will be in the kitchen." Edna knew this was getting personal and was thankful for the excuse to do some much needed dishes.

Anna folded her arms and rushed outside embraced by the chilly wind. The outdoor patio had a huge circular table with a few chairs set up around it and off to the side was a bench and even a hammock. Taking a seat on the bench she looked at her sister finding her stunning in the light, even if she had stolen her boyfriend.

"Anna…I am truly, deeply sorry for what happened that day, no amount of begging on my end will amount to the hole I dug myself. I let my sisterly role fall through the cracks breaking the trust we held and how we each swore that when we got a boyfriend they were off limits, pinky trust and all. I don't expect you to up and move back into the castle, but the very least we can do is arrange for a weekly stroll through the market…or maybe build a snowman-."

Anna gave her a hard look and then it hit her. "Wait a minute…your jealous of Rapunzel! It all makes sense, I mean why else would you be here of all places? You can chalk this up to coincidence all you like…but I know you…this hidden agenda has been broke wide open."

Elsa scoffed as she looked at her sister's smug look. "Jealous, me? Ha, really Anna if it were so simple as jealousy why would I be here to drink tea? Tea, and plus this is Edna's house, those two things make this a social call…nothing more. Besides…we're sisters…"

Anna rose up and found her sudden action sending Elsa back a step. "If we're sisters…why did you just move back just now?"

"I-I was just fixing my hair is all…" Elsa reached up and tried to fix her hair, though was failing horribly. Anna was never this forward, in fact, no wait…wasn't it her? I can't think, she thought, I need air, oh no I got air.

"Elsa, I find you sweet and attractive…but I don't think of you in that light. Rapunzel…I think I may be falling for her." Anna had never admitted it aloud till now, but with it out in the open she could not take it back.

"You can't fall for her!" Elsa placed a hand over her mouth realizing her mistake.

"Elsa…I don't think you have the power to tell me who I can fall in love with! Rapunzel is the best thing to come into my life since-."

"Anna, you're making this harder than it has to be-." Elsa walked towards her, her hips swaying as she began to let her hair fly loose.

"Elsa…what are you doing?" Anna backed away and found herself with no exit. Drinking in the visage before her she got a funny feeling in her body. "I love Rapunzel-."

"If you do…why are you trembling?" Elsa stopped before her and ran the back of her hand along her cheek.

"Elsa…why are you doing this?" Anna wanted to melt into her hand but refused; knowing in heart this was wrong, after all they were sisters and she had slept with her boyfriend.

"Anna…I have always loved you…I just didn't know how to say it with all that happened. You are a forbidden fruit I wish to taste, to truly immerse myself in and lose all senses to. This Kingdom is open to romance between girls…but sisters are another issue…"

"Elsa…" Anna didn't have time to refute her sister's words for her lips were on hers. Struggling against her she felt her leg lifted up as their crotches met. She whimpered into the kiss and her breath was pitched as she felt her sister's chest smushed against hers. Every effort to shove her sister off proved hopeless for some small part of her wanted this. Her head was heavy, intoxicated as their lips meshed and threw her world into chaos. The longer the kiss lasted she felt she would not be able to hold herself in any regard higher then low.

Elsa led a hand along her calf and moaned into the kiss. It was a selfish desire of hers to have Anna to herself, to put herself out there knowing she could be rejected at any point. However she would not forgive herself if she let her go off with Rapunzel without knowing this.

Anna finally pushed Elsa off her and tried to compose herself. Looking at Elsa she saw the hurt but remained strong. "You are confusing me Elsa…I thought you were straight?"

"So did I…which in part was my test with Kristoff. I felt nothing for him Anna…it meant my suspicions were true…that I liked girls. The fact you love Rapunzel means-."

"Elsa…you need to leave…now." Anna pointed to the door as she clutched her heaving chest. She could not look at Elsa as she knew this was hurting her.

"Very well Anna…if that is what you wish. I just want you to know…I'll always be here…when you are ready." Elsa nodded her head to Edna as she left and once the door closed behind her she ran off with tears in her eyes.

Anna sank down to her knees and wept. She was torn between Elsa and Rapunzel…and she hadn't even kissed her yet. This made her coming decision that much harder then it was supposed to be.

* * *

Rapunzel was humming a happy tune on her lips when appearing before her was Mother Gothel. Freezing there she looked around for any weapon she could use.

"Oh relax Rapunzel…I'm not here to harm you. I see you have found some good company since the loss of your dear Flynn. By the way…would he approve of you switching to the same sex-?'

"How are you here? I thought you died?" Rapunzel closed her eyes but as she opened them she was nowhere in sight. Letting out a relaxed sigh she then saw Gothel sitting in the tub with her.

"Well…death isn't really the end, in truth it is just a transition to one's own actual return. As to how I am here, hmm, I haven't the foggiest idea." She shrugged as she leaned back and stared across at her.

"You need to leave…now!" Splashing water at her she saw Gothel not even flinch; a sign for which certainly meant she was there…and it frightened her.

"My dear girl…look what being a Princess has given you, if you ask me I'd say you need a little time in the tower to get a fresh perspective of things." She rose up and looked out the window.

"I will never go back to that tower…and you aren't my real mother!" Rapunzel was feeling the fury of her captivity all those years bubbling to the surface. Rising up she stepped out and then noticing Gothel staring at her she covered herself up.

"All those years together…and you simply toss me aside? I am hurt Rapunzel, truly I am, it truly saddens me to the core. You will realize…soon…that this girl is not meant for you." Gothel placed her back to the wall looking at the girl with an amused smirk.

"What are you talking about? Anna and I belong together…I just…haven't found the time to tell her yet." Rapunzel ran a hand through her wet hair and stood there dripping wet.

"Let your mother tell you how it is, and when I am done if you are not convinced I will leave. Of course , you may have questions so I might stay around…if you behave.

Mother knows best

Try and take it easy

I am here for you

Look at this world

Tell me how is it

That these people adore you?

You are a stranger

From another world

Cut off from your family and ties

This girl Anna

Not exactly for you

Has a hidden agenda

See it you will

In time she will betray

And when that time comes

You will find out

Mother knows best

You see Rapunzel, in time Anna will betray you and all you will be left with is hurt and pain that could have been avoided. Yes, just let me come back to you…and all will be better."

"You made my life a living nightmare…why would I ever let you back? You killed the love of my life, and why, just so you could retain that youth? I hope when I'm that age I will go in peace…not try and recapture that which was lost."

Gothel frowned at her and then simply forgot what she said. Pushing towards her she saw her draw back and as she ran a finger along her jaw she drew in with a lustful sparkle in her eyes. "Rapunzel, since I am not your mother, this won't be viewed as so wrong…would it?"

Rapunzel noticed how close she stood and trembled slightly. "Gothel…your starting to scare me…"

"I was hoping for something more meaningful then that, oh well, I can settle on that." Gothel smiled slyly as their lips touched. Gothel pressed her body to her and felt her body squirm in protest, their lips became quite feisty as they moved over one another. Gothel pulled back and stared into her darling's eyes.

Rapunzel could not speak, could not move, it was like she had been violated…and yet she was not her mother. Watching as Gothel pulled away she raised a hand to her lips and had to ask had to know, "why is my hair reverting back to its natural blond?"

Gothel smiled as she began to vanish. "Allow your feelings to flow Rapunzel, look deep within yourself and you will have your answer. Ask yourself…who is it you belong to?" Gothel left her with that thought and a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Rapunzel sank to the floor and found blond bangs forming over her green eyes. She was starting to lose it and cried herself to sleep, her body lying on the cold floor; unbeknownst to her Anna was lying on the other side, hesitant to knock and sleep luring her into submission.

**Authors note: **Things just got complicated and both girls must now make decisions of the heart. Gothel's return, will it spell doom…or is it something Rapunzel wants? Anna and Elsa…can all be forgiven or is it already too late? Hope you are enjoying this tale as it unravels.


	6. Chapter 6 Crossroads

CH.6: Crossroads

Edna allowed the girls to rest for a bit, it only seemed respectful on her part after bringing Elsa over and causing them much strife. Tidying up the house she sat down and began to sow a jacket her husband had torn a month ago. Young love was complicated and if not given enough room to breathe it could cause one to suffocate. Anna was conflicted with her sister's revealing act of love while Rapunzel seemed to be talking to herself in the bathroom. When Anna began to stir she pretended to be asleep, if only to lessen any embarrassment.

"Uh…how did I end up on the floor?" Anna felt stiff and as she looked at the door it all came back to her. "Oh right, Rapunzel, are you in there?"

Rapunzel sat up and held her head…it felt like it was on fire. "Yeah…oh no…don't come in!" She was naked on the floor and looking over she got a towel and hugged it to her body. Suddenly flashes of Gothel came back to her and she hugged it tighter.

"No problem…I can barely stand…" Anna waved it off as she made her way to one of the chairs and sat down. Letting out an appreciative moan she allowed the comfort of the back rest to ease her back some. "Did you have a long and relaxing bath?"

"In a matter of speaking," Rapunzel checked the bathroom but could find no trace of Gothel, "and how did your waiting go?"

Anna was about to answer, only to realize she had no clue Elsa had came by. Thinking over her plan she realized what Rapunzel didn't know wouldn't hurt. She felt guilty doing this…but she also didn't want something special like this to be ruined by her sister's nosiness. "I fell asleep at the bathroom door."

"I'm sorry…how about I make it up to you?" Rapunzel got dressed and as she looked in the mirror she noticed her brunette hair had all but disappeared. Blond tresses now decked her short hair and Gothel's words echoed in her head. Was it her opening her heart to Anna that was causing this…or the memories of Gothel stirring up her hair? Would the power she had before return? Did that mean she had to stop loving Anna?

"Sure…just let me get ready," Anna smiled in eagerness, her voice carrying a high pitch of nervous excitement.

"What did I miss?" Edna fake woke from her sleep to find Anna pacing about her living room.

"Hi Edna…I hate to ask you this, seeing how you just woke up, but could I use your restroom? Rapunzel is taking me out and I want to look good-."

"Say no more…I happen to be an expert on pressed time." Rising up she took hold of Anna's hand and led her to her bedroom where a huge mirror awaited. Closing the door behind her she smoothed her baking apron and gave the girl a once over. "I think there is more rumpled in your story besides your clothes."

"I don't follow…" Anna found a brush but saw Edna was quicker to the punch as she was already moving it through her hair.

"Rapunzel is a sweet girl Anna…I would hate to see anything happen to her. You need to tell her the truth…I'm sure she will understand-."

Anna stiffened and her breath suddenly became pitched. "No, I can't, please don't say a word Edna…I-I will tell her when the day is over. I want this to work…I don't want Elsa ruining another relationship of mine-."

"Yes but-."

"No…and if you value our friendship…you will stay silent. I know this is your house and all…but this is my life…for once I'd like a relationship I can see a sunset through with, happily ever after metaphor."

"I won't say anything…but…the truth will come out, and it is better it comes from you then somewhere else. There…you are good to go." Edna watched Anna do a spin and accepted her hug before seeing her dash off.

Rapunzel came of the bathroom just in time to get knocked off her feet by Anna. Feeling the girl on top of her she blushed and tried to regain the wind knocked out of her. "Hi."

"Hi…oh I'm sorry…I can be a bit of a klutz at times. You ready?" Anna got to her feet and as she held out her hand she noticed something different about her.

Rapunzel accepted her hand and standing chest to chest with her she nodded her head. Nodding thanks to Edna she took hold of Anna's hand and swung it about them; the temperature was a little warmer today and as she skipped merrily the people seemed to greet them like this was nothing new.

"Arendelle, I like it here, the people are friendly and I haven't heard a peep about us holding hands. I'm not sure how people would react back home." Rapunzel stopped as she saw a celebration going on. "What is this?"

"This is the celebration of Arendelle, or founding day in short. Long ago Arendelle was not much to look at and once found it transformed into what it is today…well…it took a little time. Right now they are dancing-."

"Dancing…I love to dance!" Rapunzel pulled Anna to her and joined in the festivity. Moving with Anna she could smell her beautiful perfume and her freckles popped out every time she blushed. With her hand on her back she began to lower it till it hovered above her…drop point.

"Rapunzel…are you trying to seduce me?" Anna teased as she led her own hand down, though unlike Rapunzel she had let her hand comfortably rest on her butt.

"I'd say the same…but your clearly not new to this," she laughed as she stared deeply into her eyes. The music stopped and the two were still swaying, inches from kissing their hearts were as one…until a loud voice broke through.

"No!" Elsa ran forward and the crowd parted leaving the young lovers caught before any contact could be initiated, well, further contact.

"Elsa…what are you doing here?" Anna felt trapped, her mind was screaming at her to take Rapunzel and run for it…but…her legs weren't responding.

"She shouldn't be in your arms…I should! I can't bear to let this continue on, I know I would let you come to this decision on your own…but…we both know you are a procrastinator. Hear me out, please, you owe me-."

"And what is it that I owe you Elsa? You slept with Kristoff, and you won't let me find my happiness-."

"Anna…when we kissed I felt something, you must've too, don't say I'm crazy…cause I'm not." Elsa took a few bold steps forward and the crowd began to murmur. Holding her chest she closed her eyes for a bit, summoning the courage she knew she had. "I feel you inside my heart Anna…it beats out for you and only you…there is no room in there for any other person."

"Wait…when did you two kiss?" Rapunzel was confused and pulled briefly from Anna.

Anna looked away as she realized Edna's words were coming true. "I didn't want you to find out this way-."

"Anna…what did you do?" Rapunzel could barely stand as her world once again was beginning to shake. She thought she could finally let someone else in, but the reality of it was once a broken heart…always broken.

"Elsa came to visit, she was invited and you were in the bath," Anna began feeling her hands go through her hair, "Elsa professed her love and one thing led to another…I tried to stop it-."

Rapunzel's green eyes became slits as she felt her voice lash out. "And when were you going to tell me this…after we kissed and-." Rapunzel stopped herself and as she looked at the crowd they pretended to take to activities they had been doing beforehand.

"Nothing was going to come of it…you're the one I want Rapunzel!" Anna reached for her but her gap was too big. Watching the blond haired girl race off in the opposite direction she turned on her sister. "See what your feelings have got you? Is this what you wanted? A broken heart to mend…huh? I need to fix things…your just as cold as you used to be…but worse."

Elsa felt tears well in her eyes and she watched as her sister ran off. She had messed up again…and it truly did look like she would be alone. She was the Queen of Arendelle…but what was a Queen without her Princess to hold in the night?

Jason had finished his business and suddenly found himself standing beside the Queen. "This celebration is normally not this exciting, care telling me what I missed?" He offered a friendly smile, though in truth he had heard enough to know things were becoming frozen and tangled in the messiest of ways.

**Authors note: **It would appear Anna and Rapunzel are in dire trouble and even Elsa is caught up in the train wreck. Next chapter will be the last in this particular tale, but by chapter end I am sure you will scream sequel, hmm, we shall see.


	7. Chapter 7 Chosen heart

CH.7: Chosen heart

Rapunzel dashed through the forest she had come through, her tears blinding her and her feet bruised by the nasty gnarled twigs strewn about. How could she be so blind? How could she be so closed to all that was happening around her? Gothel was right…and once again she was hurting and it sickened her. Why couldn't she have her happily ever after? Tripping over a branch she fell face first into the dirt and slapped at the ground.

Pascal, whom remained silent during most of the transaction in Arendelle, hopped down and gave her a face a soft touch. Seeing her green eyes he gave a soothing reassurance, the only kind really he could give given all that happened.

"I know Eugene would want me to move on…and I tried that Pascal…but look what good it did. I just want to forget this entire adventure, give Corona another chance and be the Princess the Kingdom has been missing."

Pascal shook his head and found this a bad idea. Leaving now would only make her miserable, loose ends had to be met or suffering would entail. No good came of a broken heart and while it could not be mended…it could be sown up.

"How can I face her after what happened? She lied to me Pascal…the girl I loved lied to me…" Rapunzel wiped at her eyes and then heard a branch snap in two. Fear clutched her belly and as she rolled around she saw a man standing there with his arms folded over his big chest.

"Romance problems?" He asked, though it came off more as a statement.

"Uh…sort of…have you been watching me this entire time?" Rapunzel stood up; her footsteps taking her away from the strange man.

"Well…I didn't really see you race away from the Kingdom, if that is what you are asking. I'm not judging you on who you love, kinda an open door policy here, though who is it you loved?" Kristoff was interested for he had never met a girl in love with another girl before.

"I doubt you want to hear about this…it is kind of a sucky tale really-."

"I have nothing better to do…and besides…your not going anywhere that way," he noted with his head going in the direction she was fleeing to.

Pascal had only liked one man in his life…and this guy read like a tragic hero. From what he could tell this guy could be trusted, so he nudged at Rapunzel.

"Well, you see…she was a Princess like me. She kind of saved my life…and we sort of fell for each other, at least I can say on my end. Complications arose and truths were revealed…after that I just decided I'm done and heading home." She didn't feel any information about Gothel was privy to strangers like him.

"Huh…the girl you described sounds a lot like my Anna…well…ex in a matter of speaking. I really messed up with her, kind of slept with her sister, a big no no in the dating field. If Anna lied…it must mean she truly cares about you. My advice is give her another chance…she is worth it." Kristoff pushed off from the tree and locked eyes with her.

"Why are you helping me?" Rapunzel had just met him and he was giving her hints on how to get back with the girl he cheated on and she was lied to.

"Everyone deserves a second chance…and if it doesn't work out you can't really ask yourself what if, I know I do…but I lost my second chance. I really should be going…nice meeting you." Kristoff waved over his shoulder as he disappeared.

Rapunzel was about to ask for his name but he was already gone. "Well…this is the last time I visit some creepy forest."

"Rapunzel!" Anna was racing over as she spotted the blond. She thought she had heard Kristoff, but she probably was imagining things. Placing her hands on her knees she managed to catch her breath.

"Anna…did you run all the way here?" Rapunzel looked her up and down and found her shoulder strap had fallen down her arm and her hair was flat due to the running.

"Look…I'm sorry I lied to you…I never meant to hurt you. The kiss meant nothing…you have to believe me…" Elsa's words came back to her and she tried to shake them off. I love Rapunzel, she thought, besides Elsa crossed the line with Kristoff.

"Anna…how do I know you won't hurt me again?" Rapunzel held her chest and looked off to the side.

Pascal was interested in this and looked to Anna for an answer. He wasn't a big fan of the Princess, even if she did pull them out of the snow. It took a lot just for Rapunzel to move on, any more hurt and he was quite certain even his humor wouldn't bring her out of the dark.

Anna was about to answer but held off as she saw Rapunzel's green eyes. Closing her eyes she focused on the time she shared with Rapunzel and how she felt around her. "You don't, and I can't guarantee you any such thing. Look Rapunzel, we are flawed…it is just in our nature. What it comes down to though is…I'm not going anywhere. You need time, take it, just know I will be here when you return and even if it takes years my heart belongs to you. I have made my choice, there, I think that is all that is needed to be said…more or less…"

Elsa was standing behind a tree as she heard that. She had followed her sister; hope in heart, but it seemed Anna was true to her word. The thing was Jason had said something to her that brimmed her whole body with hope:

_"Listen Elsa, the heart is a fragile thing, a component in our body that takes in many things and pumps through us with a fire few can extinguish. That being said, you have to realize Anna is free to choose who she loves…and who she has reserved feelings for. The one we love comes front and center…but that doesn't mean there isn't hope for those with reserved feelings for. I'm not saying hold out for Anna to return your feelings, but, don't close yourself off to love…your heart may find its equal yet."_

Elsa took a breath and knew she had to see this through. "I have to support Anna in this…it is the least I can do after what I've done."

Rapunzel walked forward and took Anna's hands in hers. They felt quite small…but in fact they linked equally. "I don't want to hurt again…but I also can't deny that what we have…I miss."

"Please stay…we can work through this…I love you." Anna leaned in and bit her lip, looking into her eyes as hers grew heavy. Nearly inches from her lips she halted, unsure if some interruption in some form or another would tear them apart.

Rapunzel could not wait, her impatience clearly showing as she kissed her roughly on the lips. The force of the kiss nearly knocked Anna down but she pulled her to her, their bodies nearly one.

Elsa clutched her heart fearing she would lose it and break up the kiss. However what she saw stunned her, and it brought a small smile to her face.

Rapunzel's hair fell down a few more feet and as she opened her mouth to breathe she thought she saw a flutter of robes in the distance. It is just a trick of the mind, she thought, nothing more. She made out with Anna as the wind rustled around them.

Watching the two besides Elsa was a robed figure hardly discernable by facial recognition of the eyes nor of the body. The only thing that could be seen was a hand on the tree…it was quite young and no wrinkles or veins showed. It was clear though by the blow of the wind that things weren't so simple as they seemed.

**To Be Continued**

**Authors note: **What is it that Elsa saw that made her smile? Who is the robed figure with such youthful hand? Anna and Rapunzel have come a long way to get where they are…though nothing is ever as it seems. Keep a look out for the sequel for it will be put up shortly. All I can give you right now is the title to look out for, it will still be in the crossover section and here it is, and thanks for following along, I know this tale isn't one you find every day.

A tale of broken hearts 2-

Frozen heart, tangled desire


End file.
